creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-191: Cyborg Kind
Objekt Nr.: SCP-191 Klassifizierung: Sicher Sicherheitsmaßnahmen: SCP-191 wird zur Zeit in einem 6m x 6m Raum bei Standort 17 untergebracht. Bis heute hat SCP-191 keinerlei Anfragen für Einrichtung oder Unterhaltung gemacht. Geltene Einrichtung beinhaltet: * Ein Holzrahmen-Futon mit einem 15 cm Polster und einer gewöhnlichen Baumwolle-Bettwäsche und Decke. Alle Betttücher werden jeden Morgen nach standardmäßigem Verfahren sterilisiert. Das Futon-Polster selber wird alle 6 Monate ausgewechselt und das Alte wird verbrannt. * Ein Standard 220 V Typ G Power Ausgang mit einem Notstromaggregat (Sicherung, Leistungsschalter und eine manuelle nicht isolierende Guillotine), welcher sich außerhalb der Aufbewahrungszelle befindet. * eine Standard Sondermüll Beseitigunseinheit für flüssigen und festen Sondermüll. Alle Entwässerungsrohre sollten direkt zu einer Verbrennungsanlage geleitet sein. SCP-191 wird mit losen und ärmellosen Kleidern bekleidet die aus 100% lang-stapel-Baumwolle bestehen. Frische Kleidung sollte täglich verfügbar sein. Benutzte Kleider werden nach den angegebenen Standardverfahren sterilisiert. Baden wird jeden Abend in einer Badewanne, gefüllt mit einer Lösung aus Wasser und Backpulver, ausgeführt. Fütterung in Form einer sterilen Kochsalzlösung ergänzt mit Vitaminen, Mineralien Antibiotika und Narkose wird 2 mal am Tag durch eine Injektion in ein Metallrohr eingereicht, was sich am Nacken befindet. SCP-191 hat begrenzte Möglichkeiten zur Selbstpflege, einbezogen das Entfernen von Müll und das Aufladen der internen Batterie. Ein Protokoll sollte für den Stromverbrauch erstellt werden und jede ungewöhnliche Änderung in der Verwendung des Stroms muss dem Aufsichtspersonal gemeldet werden. Tägliche Inspektion auf Verletzungen sollte während dem Baden ausgeführt werden. Wenn SCP-191 medizinische Versorgung anfordern sollte, müssen zuerst Dokumente 191-Alpha (Spezial medical need) und 191-Alpha supplemental (Repair of non-organic Components) konsultiert werden, bevor sie verabreicht wird. Mindestens 2 Wachmänner müssen anwesend sein wenn Personal Kontakt mit SCP-191 hat, auch wenn eine durchscheinende Leinwand für die Privatsphäre genutzt werden kann. Standardmäßige Anti-Computer Gegenmaßnahmen sind ineffektiv, da SCP-191´s Komponenten gegenüber elektromagnetische Pulse (EMP) abgehärtet sind Beschreibung SCP-191 ist ein weibliches Menschenkind ca. █ Jahre alt. Man glaubt, dass sie ein Testobjekt für mehrere experimentelle Operationen war, die von Dr █████ █████████ ausgeführt wurden. # 80% der linken Seite ihres Gesicht und Schädel wurden entfernt, Auge und Ohr ersetzt durch ein komplexes Transfersystem was ihr nicht nur erlaubt visuelle und audioelle Eingänge zu empfangen und zu übertragen, sondern auch ein breiteres Spectrum an elektromagnetischer Strahlung zu empfangen welches von niedriger Frequenz bis zu hoch-intensiven Gamma-Strahlen reicht. Ihr unterer Kiefer, Zähne und Kehlkopf wurden ebenfalls entfernt und durch GESCHWÄRZT. Die Speiseröhre wurde auf eine künstliche Mündung am Nacken umgeleitet (auch Fütterungrohr genannt) und die Luftröhre wurde zu einer Luftfilterunganlage umgeleitet. Aufgrund dieser Änderungen ist SCP-191 nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, doch wurde berichtet, dass sie ihren Kummer durch schnelle Atmung verdeutlicht. # Ein Daten Eingabe- und Ausgabegerät wurde in ihrem rechten Unterarm platziert, was den Radius und Ulma Knochen ersetzt. Das Gerät beinhaltet Anschlüsse für eine Variationen von Modernen und veralteten Formaten, einbezogen USB, Ethernet, Firewire und DIN-8 Pin als auch 7 andere Anschlüsse dessen Formate unbekannt sind. Das Gerät kann erreicht werden indem man die Haut des rechten Arms hochzieht wie bei einen Shirt-Ärmel. # Ein A24-Kern Processor Chip wurde in ihrem Gehirn eingepflanzt welcher Eingaben von allen künstlichen Komponenten übersetzt. Dies erlaubt SCP-191 Computerdaten ohne Benutzung eines internen Anschluss zu lesen und zu schreiben. Interne Kommunikation wird durch ein Glasfaserkabel übertragen, was in ihre Gliazellen und ihr komplettes Nervensystem eingepflanzt wurde. Schaden an Hirnstamm und Gehirn aufgrund der Einpflanzung sorgte bei SCP-191 für mehrere Störungen der Motorik. # Ihre rechte Hand und ihr rechter Fuß wurden durch künstliche Komponenten ersetzt, welche aus Stahl, Carbon-Faser und einer unbekannten Polymer-artigen Substanz besteht. Freiliegende Bereiche des Gewebes sind anfällig für Verletzungen und Infektionen. Aufgrund des Schadens des Tractus Spinothalamicus wurde Schmerz- und Temperatursensibilität in den Beinen vermindert. Rekonstruktive Operationen durch Dr. ███ waren in der Lage es zu lindern, dennoch sind Antibiotikum und Schmerzmittel notwendig. # GESCHWÄRZT # Die Lunge, das Herz und ein großer Teil der Blutgefäße wurden durch mechanische Gegenstücke ersetzt. Es wird vermutet dass das System erlaubt SCP-191s Körpersystem nach den Tod neuzustarten und vielleicht sogar GESCHWÄRZT. # Das Verdauungssystem wurde so rekonfiguriert das reguläres Essen nicht nur unnötig sondern auch gefährlich ist. Abfallstoffe werden nun durch ein Entwässerungssystem was sich am unteren Rücken befindet ausgeschieden, sie erscheinen als dunkler grauer viskoser Schleim bestehend aus GESCHWÄRZT. # Reproduzierende Organe (Gebärmutter, Eierstöcke u.s.w) wurden entfernt und ersetzt durch GESCHWÄRZT. Nach Dr. █████████s Aufzeichnungen wurde dies gemacht um "Platz zu schaffen durch Entfernung nicht lebensnotwendiger Organe". Eine Hormon-Therapie wird vorgeschlagen um dem Langzeit-Effekt der fehlenden Drüsen entgegenzuwirken. Dieser Vorschlag ist unter Überprüfung anstehend der Analysen für mögliche Komplikationen aufgrund von GESCHWÄRZT. # GESCHWÄRZT # Mindestens 15 andere Änderungen aus unbekannten Gründen. Aufgrund dessen und dem wirkürlichem Einbau von "nützlichen" Komponenten wird angenommen, dass diese nur ausgeführt wurden um die Durchführbarkeit der Verfahren auszutesten. Untersuchungen werden durchgeführt ob Dr. █████████ geplant hat GESCHWÄRZT. Zurzeit können nur Theorien gemacht werden was der Sinn dieser Änderungen sind, da Dr. █████████ während der gewaltsamen-Mitnahme von SCP-191 starb und das letzte übriggebliebene Dokument seiner Forschung ein einziges halb-verbranntes Spiralbindungsheft ist, was hauptsächlich aus kryptischen Notizen besteht über "eine höhere Funktion". Geschichte: SCP-191 wurde von Foundation Agenten geborgen während einer gemeinsamen Zusammenarbeit mit der Global Occult Coalition bei einen Überfall auf Dr. █████████`s Labor, ein vermutliches Mitglied der ████████ ████. SCP-191 war das einzige Test-Objekt, das aus dem Labor geborgen wurde. Alle anderen Testobjekte sind während des Überfall zerstört worden (entweder durch Anordnung von Dr. █████████, oder eliminiert durch die Task Force, da sie als gefährlich eingestuft wurden). Eine vorläufige Einschätzung ergab, dass eine volle Rekonstruktion unmöglich ist, da die Komponenten zu technologisch fortgeschritten sind um damit zu riskieren das es bekannt wird und dass sie als wertvolle Information bezüglich GESCHWÄRZT wenn sie am Leben bleibt. Subjekt wurde als SCP-191 klassifiziert und zu Standort ██ am ██-██-████ geschickt. Ihr Verschwinden und das der anderen Testobjekte wurde einem Serienmörder angehängt, der die Todesstrafe erhielt. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Psychische Analyse von Dr. Glass SCP-191 reagiert recht gut auf die Aufbewahrung. sie ist völlig fügsam und kooperativ, und wenn man nicht mit ihr interagiert, verbringt sie die meiste Zeit damit still zu sitzen oder in einer fetalen Position zu kauern. Dies ist möglicherweise ein Zeichen von Kummer, doch wahrscheinlich mehr für physischen Komfort, da normale Bewegungen und Haltungen für sie schwierig sind. Mentaler Scharfsinn ist fragwürdig. Zwar ist sie in der Lage Daten zu analysieren wenn sie an einem Computer angeschlossen ist, dennoch scheint sie nicht in der Lage zu sein, menschlichen Gesprächen zu folgen, es sei denn man spricht langsam und benutzt einfache Worte. Komplexe Aufgaben sind ebenfalls unmöglich es sei denn man führt jeden Schritt vor. Ihre Stimmung scheint gleich bleibend, aber auch unergründlich. Sie hat ständig Melancholie, stellt Augenkontakt nur nach Aufforderung her und der Versuch sie in eine glückliche oder humorvolle Stimmung zu bringen scheitert. Dennoch zeigt sie keine Zeichen von mentalen Kummer und behauptet (durch Computer-Interface) dass sie sich wohlfühlt. Bis heute hat SCP-191 nicht nach Treffen mit (oder Informationen von) Bekannten gefragt die sie vor der Entführung hatte. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Original SCP-Übersicht Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang